Charles Xavier (Earth-1610)
Real name: Charles Francis Xavier Nicknames: Professor X, Prof. Aliases: No known former aliases Status Occupation: Headmaster of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Legal status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital status: Marital status unknown Group affiliation: Ultimate X-Men Base of operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of birth: Place of birth unknown Known relatives: No known relatives First appearance: Ultimate X-Men #1 History In the Ultimate Marvel continuity, Charles Xavier is the world's most powerful telepath, the founder and patron of the X-Men and a world-famous lecturer for pacifism and mutant emancipation. In contrast to his mainstream version, he is not as saintly and morally inscrutable. Early Life Xavier's powers manifested as a teenager, and resulted in the loss of his hair. As an adult, Xavier befriended the mutant known as Erik Lensherr, who was to become the mutant terrorist known as Magneto. Eric and Charles spent hours on the phone after they first met, talking about their dreams for the new mutant race. Their incredible bond led to Xavier leaving his wife Moira and son David. Together, they founded The Brotherhood of Mutants in San Francisco, a place where persecuted mutants could find refuge. A year later, they discovered the Savage Land, a forgotten jungle in the Indian Ocean. In this lost tropical world, Xavier and Magneto built a home for the growing mutant population. For a time, the two men found the peace they sought, but the partnership began to dissolve as Magneto became increasingly hateful toward mankind, believing Homo superior represented the next step in human evolution, and that Homo sapiens should live under the rule of mutants. While Xavier thought of their Savage Land reprieve as a place to teach mutants, Magneto was merely building a mutant army. Break from Magneto The friendship between the two men strained to the breaking point. Xavier and a few of his sympathizers attacked Magneto and made their way to the beach in order to escape the island. Magneto ended the struggle by paralyzing Xavier with a metal spear through the back. Institute for Gifted Children Xavier managed to escape and returned to the United States, where he established his Institute for Gifted Children in Westchester, New York---using his ancestral mansion as a secret base to train young mutants to use their powers for the benefit of both man- and mutantkind. Encounter with Magneto While in a Washington, D.C. meeting with the President of the United States of America, Xavier recieved word from Cyclops that Magneto intended to lay seige to the capital and murder the President. He summoned his X-Men, and engaged Magneto directly. Magneto was able to gain the upperhand but, luckily for the Professor, Magneto was swiftly gutted by Wolverine. In a surprise act, Magneto also had his helmet removed by Quicksilver, allowing Xavier to attack Magneto mentally. The Professor entered Magneto's mind and turned him into an incredibly powerful electromagnet, which attracted all the Sentinel parts that littered Washington. Using his telekinesis, the Professor shunted Magneto into Earth's atmosphere and exploded the ball of metal, leaving Magneto presumed dead. Questionable Morals Ultimate Xavier is not as saintly and morally inscrutable as his mainstream counterpart. Professor Xavier is not above telepathically manipulating people – possibly including his students – for the sake of his ideals, though, hypocritically, he claims he believes that reading minds without permission is unacceptable. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Eye colour unknown Hair: Hair colour unknown Unusual features: No unusual features Powers Powers: Charles Xavier is the most powerful telepath on earth, possessing vast psionic abilities. He can induce illusions, temporary mental or physical paralysis, loss of specific memories, or total amnesia; project mind-numbing mental bolts; and sense the presence of mutants within a small radius. Other abilities include telekinesis and astral projection. Abilities: In Ultimate X-Men Vol. 1: The Tomorrow People, Xavier told Beast that for both of them such was the thirst for knowledge that there came a point when they couldn't turn a page fast enough. When cutting-edge surgery including a kangaroo kidney transplant must be performed on Beast, Xavier and Jean acquired surgical skills by reading the minds of surgeons. Strength level: Strength level unknown. Trivia *In this timeline, his former love interests include Mystique and Emma Frost, the latter of whom was a former student who left Xavier because she believes in a more pacifistic mutant lifestyle. *Charles was crippled by Magneto, after the two had a "falling out." Recommended Readings * See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan-Art Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultimate